Doktorspiele
by Calico17
Summary: Ziemlich genau das, was der Titel verspricht. Chase/House, implied Slash. Sicherheitshalber T-rated.


**Doktorspiele**

Geistesabwesend beobachtete er seinen jüngsten Assistenzarzt von seinem Büro aus durch die Glaswand hindurch. Der junge Mann war allein im Konferenzraum, ein Notizblock auf dem Schoß, in dem er unkonzentriert und offenbar absichtslos herumkritzelte. Der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, kippelte gefährlich auf zwei Beinen. Typisch für Chase. Wenn er sich in Gefahr begab, geschah es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit unbewusst.

Ebenso wie seine Spielerei mit den Stiften.

Statistiken belegten, dass jedes Jahr über hundert Personen in den Staaten an den Folgen eines Unfalls mit einem Kugelschreiber starben.

Chase würde das nicht beeindrucken.

Außerdem war er Australier.

Ein hübscher, zugegeben. Seine unschuldig wirkende Attraktivität war zugleich eine seiner größten Schwächen. Nicht, das er sie genutzt hätte. Eher im Gegenteil. So sehr er danach suchte, er fand keinen Funken Eitelkeit an dem jungen Mann.

Wie sagte man so schön: Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer. Er hatte männliche Patienten mit fast lüsternen Blicken gesehen, während er ihnen eine Sonde in irgendeine Körperöffnung schob, und empfand seltsamerweise Mitleid mit Chase. Zu weich, um Frauenherzen im Sturm zu erobern, und zu konservativ, um sich mit einem Kerl einzulassen.

Wahrscheinlich lebte er im Zölibat.

Chase wippte nachdrücklich mit dem Stuhl und begann, auf dem Stift herumzukauen. Seine orale Fixierung hätte jeden Psychologen vor Freude in die Hände klatschen lassen. Allein, er war kein Psychologe. Das Innenleben seines verschlossenen Doktors reizte ihn aus ganz anderen Gründen. Er war ein Rätsel. Ein kleines, um genau zu sein, aber ein unterhaltsames.

Innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres hatte er mehr über Cameron erfahren, als er wissen wollte, und Foreman trug sein Herz unfreiwillig auf der Zunge. Die beiden waren wie sorglos offen herumliegende Tagebücher. Er schätzte sie beide, sie waren tüchtig, kompetent, intelligent. Aus ihnen würde er etwas machen können. Sie in seine hübschen kleinen Fallen tappen lassen, an denen sie, ohne es zu merken, wachsen würden. Dankbar würden sie ihm dafür nicht sein, doch er erwartete keinen Dank. Das wäre pathetisch.

Müßig erwog er, eine Wette gegen sich selbst zu stellen. Zwei Jungs, ein Mädchen. Bisher sah es so aus, als würde Foreman Camerons Gunst besitzen. Sie sprachen viel miteinander. Ihr Umgang war kollegial, aber auffallend herzlich. Es schien ihrer beider Wesen zu entsprechen.

Chase dagegen…

Er nahm seinen Gehstock und erhob sich.

Zeit, ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

„Chase."

Der Stuhl knallte auf den Teppich, und große, blaugrüne Augen richteten sich in halb erschrockener, halb misstrauischer Erwartung auf ihn.

Oh, wie er diesen Blick liebte.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Ein wenig zu eilig legte er den Block weg. House argwöhnte, dass sich auf dem zugeschlagenen Blatt ein unschmeichelhaftes Portrait von ihm befand. Die Vorstellung entlockte ihm beinahe ein Lächeln.

Am Kleiderständer hingen die Mäntel und Jacken seiner Mitarbeiter. Zwei Schals, eine bunte Mütze. Es war ziemlich kalt, aber was erwartete man von einem Dezembernachmittag in New Jersey? In Australien war es jetzt Sommer.

„Lust auf ein Spiel?"

„Nein", sagte Chase abweisend. Es klang nicht überzeugend.

„Sind Sie krank?"

„Nein."

„Dann haben Sie geweint. Ihre Augen sind rot."

„Ich bin erkältet", sagte Chase. Seine näselnde Stimme gab ihm recht. Schade.

Aber vielleicht ließ sich daraus etwas machen. House öffnete eine Schublade unter der Spüle und holte einen Spatel und ein paar Papierservietten heraus.

Dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber. Halb erwartete er, Chase würde aufstehen und gehen oder sich aus purer Verlegenheit einen der grässlichen Teesorten aufgießen, die Cameron unermüdlich in die Küche einschleppte. Doch er blieb sitzen, ohne ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken, und lehnte sich so weit zurück, wie er konnte.

„Haben Sie sich untersuchen lassen?"

Er seufzte und warf den Kopf in der Art und Weise zurück, wie es Menschen oft tun, die sich gewohnheitsmäßig das Haar aus dem Gesicht schütteln. „Es ist nur ein Schnupfen."

„Könnte MRSA sein. Oder Syphilis."

Chase schnaubte und suchte dann nach einem Taschentuch. Schnauben war keine gute Idee, wenn die Nase lief.

„Ihr Rotz ist blutig."

„Also Syphilis." Betont ruhig faltete er ein Papiertaschentuch auseinander. „Oder Tuberkulose. Ich bin für Syphilis."

Drollig. Und wie er sich die Nase putzte. Gewissenhaft und bedacht wischte er den Schleim von seiner Oberlippe und faltete das Kleenex zusammen, um es in einen Papierkorb zu werfen. Genau so, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Ich tippe auf Heizungsluft", sagte er und hob die Hände, um Chase' Hals abzutasten. Wie erwartet, zuckte er abwehrend zurück.

Wie ein missbrauchter Klosterschüler.

Nun ja, vielleicht _war_ er ein missbrauchter Klosterschüler.

House verharrte. „Ich habe warme Hände."

Hinter langen Strähnen blickte Chase ihn von der Seite her an und verzog ein wenig den Mund. Bei ihm sah das fast so kokett aus wie bei einer der Professionellen, die ihn manchmal zu hause besuchten. Wie heiß sie gleich? Norma? Hm. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.

Chase' Augen rollten zur Decke, während er seine Lymphen abtastete und ihn dann drei Finger gegen die Stirn legte. „Sie haben Fieber."

„Es geht mir gut."

„Husten Sie."

Er tat es, gewollt künstlich.

„Ihre Karikatur eines Hustens bringt mich zum Weinen. Können Sie das nicht besser?"

Er lehnte sich vor und brachte sein Ohr nahe an Chase' Rippen. Er roch gut. Wie frisch gebadet. Benutzte er etwa Weichspüler?

„Haben Sie Schmerzen auf der Brust?"

„Es ist nur eine Erkältung!"

Das erste Anzeichen von Entrüstung. Sehr gut.

„Sie sind gereizt. Ist das ein Symptom?"

„Sie sind _immer_ grässlicher Laune, wenn Sie erkältet sind."

Eins zu Null für dich, Wombat. „Leihen Sie mir Ihr Stethoskop."

Ergeben zog er das Instrument aus der Kitteltasche. „Was versprechen Sie sich davon?"

Er tat überrascht. „Ich kümmere mich um Sie. Ist das nicht erfrischend für Sie? Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen gefallen."

Chase antwortete nicht und schob sich stattdessen ein Eukalyptusbonbon in den Mund.

Koalas standen auf Eukalyptus.

„Ziehen Sie sich aus."

Jetzt zeigte sich eindeutig Verwirrung in den glatten Zügen. „Huh?"

„Ich will Sie nackt sehen. Legen Sie den Kittel ab. Das Hemd dürfen Sie anbehalten."

Mit mürrischem Gesicht kam er seiner Aufforderung nach. „Das ist-…"

„…Nötigung, ich weiß. Erstatten Sie nachher Dr. Cuddy Bericht."

Sein blondes Haar stand in verschiedene Richtungen ab, als er den Pullunder ablegte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu ordnen.

„Was?" fragte er unwirsch, als House innehielt.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Ziehen Sie das Hemd auch aus."

Er lutschte nervös auf dem Bonbon herum und schob es von einer Backe in die andere. Seine Miene war fast ein wenig unglücklich, als er die oberen Knöpfe öffnete.

„Hat Cameron Sie schon so gesehen, oder bin ich der erste?"

Er seufzte lautlos. „Wollen Sie mich abhören oder anstarren?"

„Warum wählen, wenn ich beides haben kann?"

Das Stethoskop war kalt, und Chase zuckte zusammen, als es seine Haut berührte.

Perfekt und golden und schimmernd. Er hätte wetten können, dass Chase bis hinunter zu seinem zweifellos entzückenden Bauchnabel glatt war.

„Drehen Sie sich um."

„Es ist doch nur-…"

„Ich würde um Sie herumlaufen, wenn ich kein Krüppel wäre. Also müssen Sie sich die Umstände machen."

Widerwillig wechselte Chase die Position auf seinem Stuhl und hockte sich rittlings darauf. „Ich hoffe, Sie finden wenigstens etwas, das den Aufwand lohnt."

„Worauf Sie Ihren hübschen kleinen Hintern verwetten können."

Unbehaglich rutschte Chase ein Stück nach vorne, als er das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog.

House hielt inne. „Sie sind nicht nervös, oder?"

Er blickte über die Schulter zurück. „Sie hätten die Blenden schließen können."

„Ich mag Zuschauer. Spornen mich zu Höchstleistungen an. Sie nicht?"

Er musste zugeben, dass sein Interesse nicht rein wissenschaftlich war. Die festen Muskeln unter seinen Händen fühlten sich gut an. Sorgfältiger als notwendig tastete er die Nierengegend ab.

„Verspüren Sie ein Brennen beim Wasserlassen?"

„House..!"

„Pyelonephritis hätte mir gefallen. Es wäre eine passende Diagnose für Sie."

Weil sie vorwiegend bei Frauen gestellt wurde. Chase begriff den Wink und bewegte sich ein wenig von ihm weg.

„Okay. Sie können sich wieder umdrehen."

„Ich würde mich gern anziehen."

„Und ich würde gern Tinkerbell auf der Weihnachtsaufführung von _Peter Pan_ spielen. Machen Sie den Mund auf. Ich will mir Ihre Mandeln ansehen."

Chase sah elend drein. „Ich habe keine Halsschmerzen."

Er nickte ihm ermutigend zu. „Tun Sie's trotzdem. Weil ich es bin, der Sie darum bittet."

Die anfängliche Verdrossenheit verwandelte sich allmählich in zögerlichen Widerstand. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Wenn Sie sich die Mühe mit mir machen, bin ich wirklich krank, oder Sie wollen mich zum Narren halten. Schön, das ist Ihnen gelungen. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Sagen Sie _Aah_."

Chase kapitulierte. Er öffnete halb den Mund, im Bemühen, das Bonbon nicht zu verschlucken. House holte es ihm aus dem Mund und warf es in den drei Schritt entfernt stehenden Papierkorb. Chase stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus, der unartikuliert und unverständlich war, da House' Finger seine Zahnreihen auseinanderdrückten. Das Gebiss war makellos und beeindruckend in seiner Regelmäßigkeit. Keine Füllungen. Der Junge war ein medizinisches Wunder.

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor. In Chase' Atem lag der scharfe Duft von ätherischen Ölen und Minze. Er fand ihn höchst erregend. Der Holzspachtel lag zusammen mit den Servietten auf dem Tisch; er griff danach und nahm einen Abstrich.

„Wozu tun Sie das?" Mit dem Spachtel im Hals klang er, als spräche er plötzlich Britisch.

„Ich lasse Ihren Schleim untersuchen." Er legte den Spachtel auf eine Serviette.

„Auf was?"

„Syphilis, HIV, Gonorrhö, Hepatitis C, Chlamyidien und Strep."

Es war ein Scherz, aber Chase fand ihn offenbar nicht besonders komisch.

„Das werden Sie nicht tun." So schnell, dass er kaum rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, griff Chase nach dem Spachtel und bekam ihn beinahe zu fassen, wenn er ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.

„Ah ah", parierte er und hielt ihn fest. „Ihr Schleim gehört mir."

„Das ist nicht fair!" Empört sah Chase ihn an. „Das dürfen Sie nicht."

„Das klingt beinahe so, als müssten Sie sich vor dem Ergebnis fürchten."

Schimmerte da etwa Angst in den geweiteten Augen? War er doch nicht so unschuldig, wie es den Anschein hatte? Er wusste nicht das Geringste über Chase' Privatleben; es war immerhin möglich, dass er sich Nutten bestellte wie er oder die Abwechslung liebte. Spannend. Aber ziemlich undenkbar.

Chase atmete schwer, und seine Nase lief. Die leicht geröteten Wangen indizierten Fieber.

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich so behandeln", sagte er.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich nicht? Ich dachte, Sie stehen drauf."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht stimmt."

Nein, dumm war der Junge wirklich nicht. Ihr gegenseitiges Taktieren, seine Grobheiten und Chase' bemühte Strategie, ihn ostentativ ins Leere laufen zu lassen, waren ein Spiel, und er zumindest genoss es bisweilen. Seine Augen verrieten ihn, wenn er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Das Spiel war anspruchsvoll und folgte keinen festgelegten Regeln, und das gefiel ihm am meisten daran. Und manchmal gewann er den Eindruck, dass auch Chase' Züge nicht nur nach rückwärts führten.

„Ich werde Sie anstecken", sagte Chase in die anhaltende Stille hinein.

„Fragt sich nur, mit was."

„Mit dem, was Sie in der Probe finden, schätze ich."

Ihre Gesichter waren so nahe, dass er nicht ausweichen konnte, als Chase unerwartet die Lippen auf seinen Mund drückte. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um einen Halt am Tisch zu finden. Für einen Moment erwog er, ihn von sich zu stoßen, notfalls mit dem Stock, den er nicht losgelassen hatte. Doch er brachte es nicht fertig. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es nicht einmal. Er hielt sich davon ab, ihn anzufassen, zwang sich, die Tischplatte nicht loszulassen und den Stock auf den Boden zu stützen.

Seine Lippen waren weich und warm. Er duftete nach irgendeiner teuren Männerseife, herb und süß zugleich. Sein wild abstehendes Haar streifte sein Gesicht, und eine unglaubliche Wärme ging von ihm aus. Fieber. Der Junge hatte höchstwahrscheinlich eine Lungenentzündung. Kein Wunder, dass er Verrücktheiten anstellte.

Sein Mund schmeckte überraschend gut. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten, gespannt, was er als nächstes tun würde. Seine Hände glitten kaum merklich über seine Schultern und von dort hinter seinen Rücken, wo er sich schließlich an der Stuhllehne abstützte und sich von ihm löste.

„Im Kloster haben Sie das nicht gelernt", keuchte er, dankbar und absurderweise enttäuscht zugleich, dass Chase ihm endlich etwas Luft ließ.

Mit verblüffender Gleichgültigkeit machte er sich daran, sein Hemd in Ordnung zu bringen, und strich sich über das wirre Haar, bis es wieder glatt und adrett saß.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung nahm er den Kittel und den Pullunder an sich an sich und erhob sich.

Seine Stimme klang heiser und atemlos, aber er glaubte fast, einen amüsierten Unterton darin wahrzunehmen.

„Sie hätten die Blenden schließen sollen."

**Fin**


End file.
